


PITCH PURPLE

by Balloon_ROYALTY



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: FNAF 2, I don't know I'm gen Z it isn't gonna be accurate to the 80s., I don't know what year this takes place in, I need more tags in general, Probably some kind of 1985 but more technologically advanced, Purple Guy isn't William, To An Extent, will add more characters, will add more relationships too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balloon_ROYALTY/pseuds/Balloon_ROYALTY
Summary: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.A place where fantasy and fun come to life.To most, it was just that. A children's restaurant. Somewhere to eat, to play and to sing.Some, however, thought lower and darker of the restaurant- and rightfully so. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was- in their opinions, and in the fact of the matter- a place where nobody would notice a few children going missing.Usagi, though he was only young, had researched extensively on the place, flicking through old records between reading manga in the library. He wasn't sure what to believe, but at the moment, it was what he saw as his last hope. A light flickering weakly at the end of the tunnel- the possibility that, in a place where children could go missing without note, nobody would find him.*An entirely self-indulgent fanfiction.





	PITCH PURPLE

**Author's Note:**

> *This is actually terrible, fair warning, but I REALLY NEED to write something.  
> *Who even knows what year this takes place in.

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.  
A place where fantasy and fun come to life.  
To most, it was just that. A children's restaurant. Somewhere to eat, to play and to sing.  
Some, however, thought lower and darker of the restaurant- and rightfully so. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was- in their opinions, and in the fact of the matter- a place where nobody would notice a few children going missing.  
  
Usagi, though he was only young, had researched extensively on the place, flicking through old records between reading manga in the library. He wasn't sure what to believe, but at the moment, it was what he saw as his last hope. A light flickering weakly at the end of the tunnel- the possibility that, in a place where children could go missing without note, nobody would find him.  
  
Well, almost nobody. He didn't mind so much if Plushtrap could. They'd been together for longer than he remembered, and Plushtrap often insisted that they were much older than Usagi. He had no reason to doubt them, especially considering the wear and tear they'd had to deal with over the years, but something in him found the idea of someone so much smaller than him being older incredibly amusing.  
  
They also insisted that anything to do with Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria was a bad idea. Usagi paid their words no heed- he'd always been the stubborn type, and even though he loved Plushtrap dearly, he desperately wanted to finish what he started.  
  
"Usagi?" The boy was snapped out of his thoughts by the rabbit's voice, blinking a couple of times as he glanced down to meet their eyes. It was still light out, and the two of them had yet to step into the building looming over them.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"... This is a bad idea, and you know it."  They criticized him, but he only glanced away with a roll of his eyes, shifting over to carefully pick them up. Though he wouldn't admit it, it was somewhat for personal comfort.  
  
"Shh. I already decided." He muttered, carrying them through the door and into the lobby as he glanced around. He could hear children cheering and adults just barely managing not to cuss. The place was far more crowded than he expected. He held Plushtrap close to his chest and held his head low as he reluctantly pushed through the groups of people, stopping only when he was in some sort of hall.  
  
It seemed mostly empty, and it had doors on either side. If he squinted, he could see lights at the end. Was there not a door there? He watched quietly for a moment, before shuffling over to the nearest door on his left.  
  
Inside, there were decorated paper plates hanging from the wall. He felt Plushtrap fidget in his arms, setting them down carefully as he went over to see them more clearly.  
  
The little bunny, meanwhile, was far more paranoid than their easygoing kid. They couldn't believe he hadn't even tried to find a place to hide yet, given how close to dark it was. "Hey!" They called, frowning. "You can see about all that once the staff are gone, but you need to make sure they don't find you!"  
  
Usagi paused for a moment, reluctantly nodding before glancing around the room some more. "... How about under the table?"  
  
Plushtrap tapped their foot against the ground impatiently. "I don't know, do you think you can stay still for that long? Because you'll need to. It hasn't even got a door."  
  
Usagi huffed out what could have been a laugh, nodding as he shifted to kneel down next to the table. "... How long could they take?" With that, he held down the stuffed rabbit ears on his hat to duck under the table, letting them spring back up once he was sure they wouldn't interfere with the tablecloth.  
  
"How long could they take!" Retorted the plush, whispering in an accusing manner. Usagi could tell they weren't happy with him for directly going against all the advice they'd given him, but they followed him under anyway. "You're going to have to wait and see, aren't you?"  
  
And oh, he didn't expect to have to wait as long as he did. Hour upon the hour- he swore he must have fallen asleep, but he was brought back round by Plushtrap nudging him. "Hey," Muttered the little robot, "it's 22:35. The staff are gone."  
  
Plushtrap had an inbuilt clock. It had been quite useful over the years- especially because Usagi didn't always have access to any other reliable timekeeping.  
  
"Alright, I'm going..." He muttered, shifting awkwardly and immediately hitting his head on the underside of the table. "Hell-" He hissed quietly,  bending down for a moment before cautiously edging out, nudging the tablecloth aside and standing up. Plushtrap stretched for a moment, before stepping out after him.  
  
"Alright, where are the kitchens..." Usagi perked up eagerly. He was hungry, and didn't have the money to actually buy pizza.  
Plushtrap seemed far more on guard.  
  
"I heard something." They turned to Usagi, who raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What?" He seemed confused.  
  
"Somebody else." Plushtrap hushed him, silently creeping over to the door to glance outside. "Someone knows we're here."


End file.
